New Warriors
The New Warriors were a group of warriors that utilized their powers to benefit Earth in multiple universes, and their reach spread far and wide. The New Warriors grew greatly over time, with their power continuously increasing. Some members of the New Warriors were even able to achieve the title of God, with some of them creating entirely new fields of Godhood. These persons were astronomically powerful and ended all wars on the planet with nothing but a mere whisper of their names. Existing alongside the Z-Fighters, The Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta have recently caught their attention. Considering they deal with more dangerous and downright nefarious threats, they often let the Z-Fighters handle the protection of Eaarth from those who they deem "minor" antagonists, dealing instead with threats they deemed beyond the possible reach of the New Warriors. They were a team that teamed up with the Lookout Crew on several occassions, making themselves known to the Crew subsequently after Gozed appeared in the Lookout Universe. Since then, they are known for being active in both universes, gaining some amont of repute in both universes. In the Lookout Universe, The New Warriors left a legacy that lived within the Lookout Crew's own legacy, and in their offspring. Currently, two of the descendants of the New Warriors, Azazel Johnson and Yamato Sotaru, are on Earth, brought together by a higher calling that surpasses conventional understanding. Members The Student of Gozed, John Maverick, capable of manipulating time and space, however to a lower degree than his master. He is the most powerful native being of the planet and is the leader of the team. Apart from training with space and time he trains his body. Frederick Solomon, who maximizes his training focus on the enhancement of his physical body, by chanelling the power of the forests/jungles of the universe throughout his body. He gains an uparalleled connection to the forces of nature, a connection that is said to be only rivaled by the member of the Team with the greatest, almost unshakable connection to Energy itself, the Conduit. Huck Johnson, who focuses on the manipulation of Ki to generate psionic energies. He also focuses on the mastering of the Omega State's counterpart, the Alpha State, to an unparalleled level. Huck has ascended the realms of divinity, becoming an Astral Sage, becoming what some may consider the God of Psionic Ki, and the master of his universe's akashic/astral planes. The Conduit, who focuses his training on the manipulation of energy itself. He is extremely skilled in nearly all forms of energy, and his body is nothing to scoff at. Technically, he is not human anymore, as even when his physical body is destroyed, the laws of conservation kick in for him. Being the actual God of Energy (despite Gozed's team), Spirit, Mantra and the Vitellians, he simply reforms, as he can not be destroyed, simply shifted into a different form. Even if death was to be considered a "form" he could be in, with his control, he could just shift himself out of that form. He also has a separate rank, as a Buddha, as his power is said to reincarnate into all of his offspring in an Avatar-esque manner. Legacy Huck Johnson Among all the chaos the species generally unaffected was humanity, who, after the Great Hokai, began to train in attempt to match the other powerful alien races that shared the universe with them, notably the Saiyans, Namekians, Maijins and their fellow humans, The New Warriors. Before the birth of Azazel, Huck had fallen in love with a woman named Miriam since they were both children,with Miriam being his childhood sweetheart. However, when Huck eventually moved to join the New Warriors, they were tearfully separated. Azazel's parents would meet again, though this time, as fully grown adults, being very powerful in their own respective ways, both not even believing that the other had become so strong. They would eventually fall in love again, after the events of the defeat of Ninthalor . However, between then and the Last, evil in the universe grew stronger, and Miriam wanted a way to keep up. Thus she made a contract she would regret for the rest of her life, with the extra-dimensional entity with a demonic visage, Zargys, Lord of the Blaze. Zargys would give her an increase in magical power, in exchange for tainting the womb. Since the entity's power over the Earth realm was waning due to internal matters between demons, Zargys needed something or someone with power similar enough to his own to create chaos and discord. After an argument, Huck found out and they went back to seal the demon in the Moon, severing the possibility of Zargys taking his part of the contract. They would then settle down back for their honeymoon, during which Miriam became pregnant. As nothing more than a fetus, Azazel was subjected to vast levels of magical energy and magical power, immense amounts of Psionic Ki, and waves of energy constantly emitted (purposefully) by an insanely powerful being known as the God of Space and Time, Gozed. His body absorbed these energies granting him an immense resistance to magic, but above all else, his entire genetic code was rewritten, giving him a unique adaptive potential. When born, Azazel had dark black wings that would come out when startled, and when he threw a tantrum, a small amount of hellfire erupted from his body, which usually calmed him down when he looked at the fire because, well, he was a baby. Though the doctor had a heart attack when he got the hang of his wings and started flying around the room, Huck and Miriam could not have been more proud, and due to the black wings and demonic influence on his birth, they named their son after a Fallen Angel, Azazel. The Conduit Having become the God of Mantra, The Conduit distanced himself from Earth, and went on to found another world, and a species in his own image, the Vitellians. As The Conduit created, he grew more like them, and them like him, to the point that the Conduit could only be considered a different species. He was no longer Human. Marrying the head of the Sotaru, The Conduit sired Yamato Sotaru, second Chakravartin, Neo God of Mantra, King of the Vitellians, Friend of the Gohma, and the Embodiment of the Guardians. Frederick Solomon To be discovered John Maverick To be discovered As a Team Leaving a mark on the face of human and intergalactic/interdimensional and even cross-dimensional or cross-universal civilization, the New Warriors are remembered as heroes in an entire multiverse, and as heroes in a parallel universe outside their own multiverse. They are remembered as members and allies of the Lookout Crew, and also being remembered as the New Warriors. However, they have not, completely dispersed, as they still interact with each other. Huck is now John's brother in law, marrying John's sister, who gave birth to a baby boy who would eventually grow up to be the Neo Lookout's Crew resident demon, Azazel, inheritor of the Blaze and the Blessed (Psionic) Ki. In addition, John, is the god-father of the Conduit's son, Yamato Sotaru. Azazel has set up an extremely successful restaurant known as the Culinary Medicine, and has met his god cousin-in-law. Yamato adopted the role of King at a young age and visited many galaxies, exhibiting his impeccable painting skill and mastery of the arts. Yamato honed his gardening, painting, drawing, sketching, architectural and even photography skills, travelling across his universe and eventually even the Lookout Universe, before deciding to pay the planet Earth a visit, where he has invested money and rebreathed life into the Lookout Art Museum. The two descendants of former New Warriors have banded together in a brotherly bond since they have met, and often pull various stunts or gimmicks when together. Yet, those two do not feel complete as a team, and will never truly be, until they meet their future teammates. Transformations Original members of the team held the Alpha State and Omega State. These transformations are achieved by those who attain the peak of human perfection in either the physical or mental attributes and therefore are granted massive enhancements and great power in the form of a transformation. The descendants of the main four all have the potential to awaken this state, though it may have become somewhat diluted. Trivia * This is the wiki's 4,800th page. Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Groups Category:Lookout I/II